Slytherin's Decendant
by Tijiya
Summary: The HP team is back at hogwarts for their fourth year. Sirius had been found inoccent and is now teaching Transfiguration while Remus is an assistant for DADA? Sirius has a secret long kept that will be revealed but is it for the better? Who's teaching DA
1. Normal Cats?

"Over here," Harry beckoned to his friends. They went into the only empty compartment. There was someone huddled underneath a blanket.

"Déjà vu." Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, Professor Lupin was in the same position in our third year." Hermione observed. They were now in their fifth year; Sirius had been found innocent in their fourth year and was now a teacher at Hogwarts. He had taken over transfiguration, McGonagall had retired, and Remus was an assistant of DADA for some reason or other.

Said men came into the compartment. (In my story the compartments are bigger.) Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on one side while Remus and Sirius sat on the other side with the person under the blanket. Something jumped onto Sirius and he let out a yelp.

"It's just a cat Sirius." Laughed Ron, Remus chuckled.

"I wonder if it's a normal cat." Hermione mused. Ron gave her a funny look.

"Course its normal Hermione!"

"No it's not Ron! It has, oh never mind." She huffed.

"Women."

"Men." They said at the same time causing Harry, Sirius, and Remus to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Hermione and Ron said in unison. Soon they too were laughing along with the others.

The compartment door opened to reveal a woman with brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a man with black hair pulled into a small ponytail at the back of his neck. Behind them was another guy with long silver hair and dog ears at the top of his head. They were all wearing Hogwarts robes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

Please R&R!


	2. The Inu Gang!

"She said to look in the last compartment." The woman said. She was bickering with the man with silver hair.

"Feh." He seemed at a loss for words. She looked at them in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry did we disturb you?" she asked. Sirius shook his head, to tell the truth he found this quite amusing. "Do you mind if we sit with you?" she asked. Remus smiled and nodded. The man with dog ears sniffed the air.

"Well she's in here." He said bluntly as they sat down. The woman sat next to Hermione and the man with black hair sat next to her. The man with dog ears sat next to Sirius.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" she asked. He just rolled his eyes and pointed to the blanket. "Oh." Was all she said.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione greeted.

" Ron Wesley."

" Harry Potter."

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black." The boys introduced.

"I'm Sango Tatchi."

" Miroku Haden"

"And that's Inuyasha Tai." Sango introduced for the stubborn dog demon.

"Are his ears real?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's a dog demon." she explained.

"So what year are you in?" Harry asked them.

"Oh, were not. We're just here to help our friend with certain things." Miroku explained. Kylala popped up in Hermione's lap. She yelped.

"Sorry, that's Kylala, my pet and friend." Sango told them. Hermione nodded as Kylala jumped into Sango's lap and went to sleep.

"So who's your friend?" Ron asked. The blanket suddenly moved and fell on to the floor!

"Ouch." A voice said from underneath the blanket. The blanket fell to the floor as the person sat up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inyasha

Please R&R!


	3. The Sorting Hat's Song?

"Are you okay Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as he helped her up.

"Yes I'm…PERVERT!" she screamed as she hit Miroku who fell to the floor unconscious. She turned to the others.

"Oh, who are you? I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

" Ron Wesley."

" Harry Potter."

"Remus Lupin."

"Sirius Black." His voice wavered. She smiled as she folded the blanket and put it back up on the rack. She had long black hair that went down to her waist and bright blue eyes. She was wearing black robes but where the Hogwarts emblem would be, a fox and phoenix mark was there intertwining with the H that stood for Hogwarts.

She looked around and frowned. "Where's Shippo?" she asked Sango.

"He was right behind us." She mused.

"Oh you mean the runt? He's on the rack above us, trying not to get squashed by you or Miroku." Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome!" Shippo called as he jumped into her arms.

"Hey Shippo!" she greeted. Kagome sat where she was sleeping previously. They all talked and got to know each other, except for Sirius who remained quiet and distant.

They finally arrived at Hogwarts and they all got in a carriage. As the others made their way to the great hall Kagome and her friends were stopped.

"Hello Dumbledore." Kagome greeted with a smile.

"Hello Kagome, these are your friends correct?" he asked.

"Yes, this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kylala, and Yokaru." She pointed to each one as she introduced them.

"You four will help Kagome when explaining some things right?" they nodded. He explained some other things and they went into the great hall where the sorting was going to begin.

_In times of old when I was new _

_The four founders of Hogwarts _

_Brought together by a similar goal _

_Parted by fight scolded by the wise _

_They found deep inside that all was a lie _

_Demons and humans would not go _

_Slytherin said all human witches and wizards _

_Should be in and demons ban, _

_Helga__ turned and her demand _

_Be that demons rule, _

_ Godric and Rowena agreed that _

_All be admitted and Hogwarts _

_Looked to end before it began _

_Inu-Tashio demand that the fighting stop _

_And they band together for the start of the school _

_Would only begin when they stopped _

_Each made their own houses _

_Slytherin only took those of great cunning and pure blood like him _

_Gryffindor took those bold and brave be they pure or not _

_Ravenclaw took those with the sharpest of minds _

_And good Hufflepuff took the rest _

_They stood strong and true _

_In the castle of the lord that demanded they get along _

_Slytherin parted leaving them to go his own way _

_And until the return of his descendant Hogwarts _

_Will prove to be in peril _

_For Slytherin started it _

_And his descendant will be the one to end it _

_Like the Houses turned this Descendant _

_Will be battling himself _

_Hot and cold will clash and pain will _

_Be put upon him until the return of _

_A foe so old _

_If not defeated Hogwarts will finally meet its end. _

_I have told you I have warned you _

_Let the sorting now begin _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sorting hat's song wasn't really a song, it was a warning.

Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

Please R&R!


	4. Why Inuyasha?

The sorting began as everyone wondered what it meant. The sorting ended and Dumbledore stood to say a few words. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind the students that the dark forest is forbidden. And I am sorry to say that Professor McGonagall has retired, but taking her place is Sirius Black."

He stood up. The Gryffindor table clapped the hardest. "Teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts is Miss Kagome Higurashi and assisting her is Remus Lupin!" everyone clapped.

"We have a new subject, Demonology and Professor Higurashi will be teaching this along with her friends Sango Tatchi, Miroku Haden, Inuyasha Tai, and Shippo Renawa. Now let the feast begin." With that the food appeared on the table.

The great hall buzzed with talk and laughter. That is until a loud earsplitting scream erupted from Kagome. A light was shinning from her and it looked like something was coming out of her.

"Kagome!" Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus, and Sirius yelled. She started crying tears of pain as she was rising to the middle of the great hall where a woman that looked like her stood.

"Now my reincarnation, I will take the rest of my soul back." She smirked. Dumbledore started to move but she froze him and everyone else except the Inu-Tatchi.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha said. She smiled.

"Inuyasha, I will become real again if I have the rest of the soul and I will be able to be with you."

"Not a chance, we'll destroy you! You aren't going to hurt Kagome any further!" Sango yelled. She started charging with her sword when she got thrown into the wall. "Inu… how could you." Sango said before she drifted into unconsciousness. Miroku was knocked unconscious soon after along with Shippo.

Kagome let out another scream of pain. "Inu…yasha why…why do you….you betray us?" Kagome struggled to say. She was heartbroken. "You said that…..you…you loved….me." Inuyasha put an arm around Kikyo's waist and smirked.

"I was lying Kagome, when you let me come I was leading Kikyo here. Because of the power within these walls Kikyo can take your soul." He smirked.

"Why do you fight against it? You know that you're going to fail." Kikyo told her. That's when Sirius started to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

Please R&R!


	5. Sirius Is A Demon?

. He charged and collided with Inuyasha. Sirius didn't even have to use his wand, he had Inuyasha on the ground unconscious by the time Sango, Miroku, and Shippo started to wake.

They saw him slash Kikyo in the back. She let out a final scream and dropped to the floor. The soul that was in her flew to Kagome who let out a loud scream. Sirius caught her before she fell to the ground; everyone started moving as Kikyo's spell gave out. They all saw Sirius holding Kagome where Inuyasha and Kikyo lay nearby, Sango and Miroku with Shippo came toward him ready to attack.

Sirius heard someone whisper "Damn." He was quickly knocked out of his thoughts by Sango's voice.

"Who are you demon?" she asked.

'Damn.' He thought.

"Leave Kagome alone!" Shippo shouted. Yokaru on the other hand sat next to his feet. He looked to Dumbledore who nodded, Sirius then cleared the minds of the students of the whole ordeal happening.

He changed his form and then walked to the hospital wing with Remus, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kylala, and Yokaru close behind. Madam Pomfrey looked at the girl in his hands, "What happened to her Sirius?" she asked as she showed him a bed he could place her on.

"Not sure myself she just needs some rest." She nodded and left them after making sure that Kagome was fine.

"As I said before, who are you demon?" Sango asked threateningly.

"Who I was before, Sirius Black." He said.

"Then why did you look like a demon?" Shippo asked as he jumped on the bed next to Kagome. He had his eyes downcast. Yokaru lay down near Kagome's head. Remus put his hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"That's because I am a demon. But I would never harm Kagome. I give you my word as a kistiune." Shippo gasped.

"That is the most binding promise given by a kistiune!" Sango eyes him warily then nodded.

"But if you do I will kill you." She promised. Kagome groaned signaling she was awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter or Inuyasha

Please R&R!


	6. Kagome Wakes

"Damn Inuyasha to hell." She growled as she clutched her chest.

"Are you okay?" Yokaru asked her. She smiled and pet him reassuringly.

"I'm fine. Just a little sore is all." She looked at her friends, son, and fellow teachers. Shippo climbed onto her lap and relaxed as she stroked his hair.

"You have the rest of your soul back, he killed Kikyo." Shippo pointed to Sirius. He let out a small yawn and fell asleep with Yokaru next to him.

She looked at Sirius, "You killed her?" she asked. He just nodded. She gave him a heartwarming smile. "Thank you, I now have a full soul again." She thanked him. Sango and Miroku came closer to Kagome.

"We're glad your okay Kagome, but are you 'okay'?" Sango asked. Remus and Sirius were confused but Kagome and Miroku seemed to know what Sango was talking about. Tears started forming in Kagome's eyes.

"I-I think I will be, but I-I still c-can't believe t-that h-he told m-me that he l-l-loved me when h-he d-didn't mean it!" she cried. Sango took her in a sisterly hug.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry that this happened. He's just so cold hearted." Sango said.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked.

"Right here." Sirius said pointing to the hanyu suspended in air bound by ropes. Remus was pointing his wand at Inuyasha to keep him that way. He slowly regained consciousness.

The first thing Kagome did after she pulled away from Sango to face him was, "SIT!" he fell face first into the ground. "YOU TRAITOR!" she screeched. At the moment Remus and Sirius thought that she sounded like a howler. "HOW COULD YOU INUYASHA!"

"Bitch, it was easy to choose between you and Kikyo."

"SIT SIT SIT! AND WHY WAS THAT?"

"Because, she's not tainted!" He yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter

Please R&R!


	7. Sirius' Threat

Kagome had a look of shock on her face. Sirius was enraged, he whacked Inuyasha.

"You are never to say that to her again." He growled venom heavily tinting his tone.

"Tainted?" she whispered to herself. "What in the world are you talking about Inuyasha?" she yelled. He simply smirked.

"For once it is I who has you on the leash, you don't know. But anyone with a keen nose knows, even Kouga knows."

"KNOWS WHAT?" she shrieked. Inuyasha laughed cruelly. Sirius pinned him to the wall by his neck and growled deeply.

"I dare you to say it." Inuyasha may be stupid but he knew when to quit while he still could. Kagome, on the other hand, was confused at why this guy she didn't even know well was being so protective over her.

"Inuyasha, I want you to leave this castle and never return. I will not come back to the feudal era so that you can continue your pathetic search to become a full demon. I have the majority of the shards, and Naraku can kill you for all I care. It is Sango, Miroku, and Shippo's choice whether they want to stay or go. But I will never return and you can tell Kouga and Sessomaru that it is your fault!" she yelled and stormed out of the room.

"I agree with Kagome, I'm staying." Sango said to the hanyu coolly.

"Me too." Shippo agreed and followed Sango out of the room. Miroku nodded that he agreed with Sango and Shippo and he too went out of the room followed by Yokaru and Sirius.

"If you value your life, you should leave now. And if you don't we shall know." Remus informed Inuyasha before he too went out of the room. He growled but before he could do anything he was somehow transported to the feudal era.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter

Please R&R!


	8. Late Night Talk

To say Kagome was pissed off was an understatement; if she wanted she could probably kill Naraku, his minions, and a quarter of the strongest demon population at one time! But she was confused about something; _"Because, she's not tainted!" _those words rang through her head over and over. But why did he say that? How was she tainted? She needed a demon to purify right now! Where was a demon when you needed it? She aimlessly wandered through Hogwarts halls not knowing where she was going.

'Dad, I wish you were here with me right now. Why did you have to go all of those years ago? Where are you now? Are you okay? Do you even think about Sota, Mom, gramps, and I? Do you even care?' she thought sadly.

She sighed, why did she bother thinking about it? It wasn't going to make him appear right in front of her like magic or something. But maybe if she wished hard enough, 'I wish for Dad, I wish for Dad, I wish for Dad.' As soon a she was done thinking that she ran into something and fell onto the floor.

"Ow, I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going."

"It's alright I should have seen you coming." She recognized the voice as Sirius'. He held out a hand to help her up, she took it.

"Thank you." She smiled.

They started walking, "By the way, why did you react the way you did to Inuyasha when he said that I was tainted?"

"Uh no one should be called anything like that." He stuttered.

"I'm used to it though, you name it, I've been called it." She said. "But that's not my point. You seemed really pissed off when he said that. You even threatened him. It's not obvious but daring someone to say something counts as 'say it and I'll kill you'." Sirius nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"You also seem to be quite strong to hold a hanyou by the neck, a normal human would be knocked off of him in seconds." She pointed out.

" Professor Higurashi!" a voice called out from behind them.

'Saved by a student.' He thought. Kagome turned around.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she asked.

"If you don't mind my asking, but what is Demonology?" Ron and Harry came up next to Hermione. Kagome smiled.

"It is the teaching about demons and what spells do and don't work on them. I even will teach about Monks and demon slayers." She explained.

"Sounds most interesting." Harry complimented. Kagome blushed slightly.

"Thank you." 'Why am I blushing? He just complimented me that is no reason to blush!' she scolded herself inwardly.

Ron grinned, "So professor Higurashi, do you have a…OW!" Hermione seemed to know what he was going to say so she smacked him upside the head. "What was that for 'Mione? I was just going to ask if she had a…OW!" Hermione dragged him off by his ear with an exasperated look on her face.

"Is that normal?" she asked Harry.

"Sadly, yes it is." He chuckled.

"I bet you that they like each other." She said.

"You know, I've been thinking the same thing since our second year." They both laughed.

"Well they are a cute couple." Kagome complimented.

Sirius took this distraction to change into Padfoot and fun to his office.

" Professor Higurashi, why do you have a phoenix and a fox where the normal four house symbol would be?" Harry asked.

"I really don't know, when I received my robes they had this crest on them. And Mr. Potter please call me Kagome outside of class." She smiled.

"Got it." he agreed.

"I think that it makes me sound too old, I'm only fifteen! I'm no fifty year old!"

They both laughed at that.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you a professor, you would be in your fifth year right now."

"I'm just doing my Uncle a favor."

"That was nice of you." Kagome blushed a bit.

'There I go again! I have to stop blushing!'

"I should get to the common room before Snape or Filch gives me detention or takes away house points."

Kagome nodded, "Good night Harry."

"Night Kagome!" he ran off in the direction of the common room as she went to her office.

She promptly fell asleep wondering about her dad for the fifth night in a row.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

Please R&R!


	9. First Day Of Class

She woke up to Sango shaking her yelling something about being late. Then it clicked, she was going to be late for her first class!

Kagome jumped out of her bed and ran to get dressed, Sango smiled while shaking her head. "Thanks for waking me up Sango!" Kagome called as she rushed out of the room.

Kagome bolted down the halls to the DADA room where everyone was already seated. She smiled as she walked up to the front, "And here I thought the students were the ones who were supposed to be late!" this caused everyone to laugh.

"Now, first off I want you all to call me either Professor Higurashi or just Kagome. I want to be your friend, not just your teacher. And pranks are allowed only as long as they're directed at me and are not harmful. But I have to warn you that the joke may end up on you." The students gave her disbelieving looks but she shrugged it off.

When she looked around she spotted Remus in the back looking quite interested. 'I bet that he's wondering how I'll hold up on my own. This will be lots of fun!' she thought.

A hand shot up from the middle row. "Yes?"

"How can _you _be a professor? You look to be only fifteen." A smug voice asked.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, I don't rightly know myself but I can be as good as any professor here. I trust Dumbledore's judgment." She snapped.

He just scoffed, Malfoy was about to say something when Remus cut him off. " Mr. Malfoy that is quite enough I suggest that you let Professor Higurashi finish her lesson. Go on Kagome."

"Thank you Remus. Now I have a question to ask all of you, what is a priestess?" she asked. She opened her drawer on her desk and gave Shippo some crayons to play with. She had put a concealment charm on him so he looked normal.

Finally a hand shot up, "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"A priestess is a spiritual being with advanced power beyond a witches or wizards. They even have the power to purify a demon into ashes. But no one has seen one for over five hundred years." He explained.

Hermione beamed happy to know that Harry had read something that had nothing to do with quidditch.

"I'm impressed Mr. Potter, you are correct. Who thinks that there are still priestesses around, raise your hand." She said as she began fiddling with her hair putting it into an odd hairstyle.

No hands shot up. "I see, if this was to count for your passing or failing I would have to fail you all! Seeing is believing. Don't any of you forget that, there is in fact one priestess that is alive. Anyway who has heard of the legend of the Shikon jewel?"

Everyone's hands shot up. "Good to know, now can anyone give a quick summary?" she looked around. " Mr. Wesley."

"The legend was about a girl who supposedly 'time traveled' and ended up in the Feudal Era. She accidentally shattered the Jewel and teamed up with a half dog Yokai, a demon exterminator, a monk, a kistiune kit, and a fire neko yokai. She was said to be the reincarnation of the Tragic Priestess Kikyo." Kagome nodded.

"Very good." She smiled. "Now, uh…" she forgot what she was going to say. "Well it seems that adults aren't the only ones with short-term memory." Everyone including her laughed at that. She pulled off her robe to reveal traditional Miko garbs.

Everyone's mouth hung to the floor, except Remus and Shippo's. She looked just like Kikyo! "Wait, I saw a woman that looked like that in the middle of the great hall." Malfoy sneered.

"That is because, _Draco_, I am her reincarnation. That was Kikyo, she was brought back from the dead and now she is back where she belongs." I said coolly. "So I suggest that you drop it while you have the chance." The rest of the class went along and before she knew it class was over.

" Professor Higurashi!" Three familiar voices chimed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Harry Potter

Please R&R!


End file.
